Problems
by NickatNight
Summary: Lily's sister, Raine comes to visit. She's a model with drug problems. Miley's in an abusive relationship. Raine knows Miley's secret She helps Miley and vice versa wo Lily or anyone else finding out. Plz R&R I've edited and changed around the first chap
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I know nothing and nobody but Raine and Celtic.

**Summary:**Raine Is Lily's older sister. Though Lily hadn't even told Miley that she had a sister. Let alone one that went off at the age of fifteen to be a model. Raine knows Miley's secret and Raine has some drug problems that nobody knows about. Well maybe her close friend does but that's about it.

Also Miley is in a horrible relationship. An abusive one at that, Lily tells Miley that her sister was good at giving advise about guys. Can Raine help Miley get out of a bad relationship before it turns abusive. And can Miley help Raine get past her drug problems?

**The Problem **

**Ch.1**

It was six in the morning and a Plane landed at LAX airport in L.A. A blonde haired girl and her friend/ body guard grabbed their carry on bags and exited the plane. The air was cold and crisp, small thin clouds aligned the atmosphere and the sun lightly peaked through a couple as they moved.

"Does anybody know that you're coming?" Her friend asked. His name was Celtic. A six foot four tall black man with huge muscles. He use to be a backstage security guard when performers came to perform concerts. He met Raine at a Hinder concert. Telling her that he remembered seeing her on the cover of Elle magazine. They became good friends ever since. And then he insisted on being her personal body guard because people were basically all over her since she had done many photo shoots and got on the cover of almost every popular magazine imaginable.

"My mother knows." She said to him, adjusting her sun glasses, to the top of her head. Of course, she was Raine. Blonde haired blue eyed beauty. Her hair shone in the light of the morning and it went to the middle of her back. Raine was fairly tall, she stood at five nine.

She looked around at her surroundings. Some lady was sitting trying to calm down her over active hyper child with some animal crackers. Te kid was happy and danced around every time he got one. You would think after a while the mother would realize that the crackers were making him hyper. Many mixtures of people were around the airport. Each funny to laugh at with each different thing they did.

* * *

"Miley… Miley!" Robby Ray's voice floated softly into Miley's ear. Her radio was on, but she hadn't woken up to it. He turned it off for her. Breakfast was ready and if she didn't get up now she was going to be late. 

She groggily sat up "hmm…?" She rubbed her eyes. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head a few curls sticking out.

"Come-on bud. You slept through your alarm clock! Time to get up." He said and then left the room. There was a reason why she had slept through her alarm clock. She was up late last night finishing her science project. As soon as he left she laid back down and put her blankets back over her. In actuality she didn't sleep through it. She woke up to it, turned down the volume and went back to sleep.

Ten minutes later Miley had finally decided to get up. She hopped into the shower and then go dressed. Putting on her make-up and fixing her hair she came down the stairs and saw her dad making French toast and her brother was sitting at the table eating it. Jackson's hair was standing up. All of it. He looked like a blonde Frankenstein.

* * *

Lily herself was still in a deep sleep her warm comfortable bed made her body happy. She too was up late and finishing her science project while on the phone with Miley. They had stayed up till about two. 

Raine had greeted her mother in the kitchen who was preparing breakfast and snatched a slice of bacon. Running up to Lily's room. She sat on the edge of the bed and put the bacon close to her face so she could smell it and wake up.

With her eyes still closed a smile appeared on Lily's face. "Mmmm…. Bacon!" As lily sat up Raine pulled the Bacon away.

"Wake up, and you'll get some." Raine said She took a bite of the bacon. Loving the fatty taste.

She slowly opened her eyes and just stared at Raine "I have got to be dreaming." She hadn't seen her sister in a little over a year. And she has had dreams of seeing her sister lately.

Raine just shook her head " Not this time."

Lily screamed and pounced onto Raine knocking them both onto the floor. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" She had Raine in the death grip on the floor still. She was on top not letting Raine get up.

"I wanted to surprise you." Raine hugged her sister back

"How long have you been here?"

"In California, thirty minutes, in this house, like five maybe ten."

"So today what are we doing?" Lily wasn't about to go to school, especially when her sister was here.

"You're going to school" Raine said firmly

"But why?" Lily whined "If I don't go it's more time to spend with you."

"As good as that sounds my lovely Lily Pad. Mom won't let me let you ditch school."

"Fine, will you come to school with me then?"

"No, but I can take you to school and pick you up."

"Oh really?"

"Mmmhhmmm"

"Sounds like a plan. But every morning I go to my best friend Miley's house" Lily Smirked

"That's fine, we'll pick her up and take her too."

"How cool are you!?" Lily hugged Raine again

"Too cool. Now come-on, mom's got breakfast on the table.

"She only cooks breakfast when someone is visiting."

Raine eyed her and had a smirk on her face.

"She knew!? You told her but not me!?"

"Lily! I wanted to surprise you!" Raine stuck up for herself " I'm taking you and your friend to and from school. You should be happy. You don't have to ride your skateboard to school and be all tired and sweat all day."

"Fine, you win." Lily got up off the floor and headed out into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"I always do." Raine mumbled getting up herself and heading down the stairs

Celtic was sitting at the table already munching on breakfast with their mom. He was really enjoying it. The girls also sat down and filled up their plates. Celtic eyed Raine a bit as she piled a small amount of food. Though her mother and sister didn't seemed to notice. They were too preoccupied with their meals. Raine noticed Celtic eyeing her. And she just shrugged her shoulders looking down at her plate.

"Hunny are you stopping by Miley's house this morning?" Their mom asked her.

"Yes, like I do every morning."

"I'm taking her." Raine spoke up "I want to meet her. She seems like a great person the way you describe her to me in your e-mails."

"She the greatest person ever!"

" I believe you."

A little while later Lily came down the stairs with her skateboard, helmet and pads in her hands. "Lily, you don't need those." Raine reminded her. "Oh yeah." She set her stuff down by the couch and headed out the door after her sister and Celtic. "I feel naked without it." She sighed

"I'm sure you'll be able to go one day without it." Raine said, getting into the car.

Celtic got into the drivers seat and turned to Lily "So where does this Miley person live?"

"Oh, just a mile away. Not that far." She said to him. She had proceeded to give him directions the whole time and finally they pulled up into her driveway. Lily ran up the driveway leaving her sister and Celtic back still getting out of the car. Pushing open the front door she smiled "GOOOODDDDD MORNING STEWART FAMILY! ROBBY, JACKSON, AND MILLLEEYYY!" She shouted like Ty Pennington did on extreme make over home edition.

"Well somebody woke up on the good side of the haystack this morning." Robby commented.

"That and my sister is in town!" She squealed. Everyone in the house covered their ears.

"You have a sister?" They all asked at the same time. She had never told anybody that she did. Just then Raine and Celtic walked in through the doorway. Jackson, A.K.A Frankenstein nearly fell out of chair when he saw Raine. "Holy Frozen Cow Milk!"

Raine laughed a little at Jackson. He had gotten up out of his chair and walked over to her. He was shorter than her by a few inches. E was in his robe as well as Robby. "Hi, I'm Jackson. Miley's older brother."

"It's nice to meet you Jackson, I've heard minimal things about you. And must I say, I love your hair. Who does it?" She asked trying not to laugh at it.

Jackson quickly ran over to a mirror and he turned beat red. "Be right back." He then ran up the stairs into the bathroom to make himself look more presentable.. Ten minutes later he was back and he was dressed and his hair looked good along with what he was wearing. Not too much to say _'Hey your beautiful and I'm trying to impress you'_ but it was more of a _'Hey, I'm cool and collect, date me.'_

"So Raine, if you don't live here then where do you live?" Robby Ray asked her

"In New York. It's where most of my fashion shoots happen. So I don't have to travel a lot and far just to do my job. Though I do travel a lot to other countries. Like In a week I'll be in London England doing a spread for a popular magazine and an interview."

"So you rake in the dough?" Jackson asked sitting down across from her.

She nodded her head "Some what. I mean I still have to pay for my apartment, my transportation, my bodyguard," She pointed to Celtic. "Where I stay when I travel, my own food. A lot of things. Just because I'm a model doesn't mean I rake in so much dough that I can afford anything I want. I have money invested and saved in big major stores and companies."

"So wait, you save money?" Robby asked. Robby was trying to think of any seventeen year old that saved money

She nodded her head "Yeah, I have two accounts. Two different banks. Every time I get paid I split it 75 and 25 and put each into it's own account. One account is purely savings, the other is for my bills.

"Jackson, you can learn a lot from her." Robby nudged his son's shoulder. "He works at a shack on the beach."

"And his boss is some snot nosed 10 year old." Miley spoke up

"I'm guessing his parents spoil him and pay for whatever he wants. And most likely get million dollar hot dogs imported from Japan. Right?"

"That's exactly right!" Jackson said

"I know a kid exactly like that who's around the age you say."

"His name is Rico" Jackson scowled

Raine thought for a while the name sounded familiar but she couldn't put a face to it. "You'd have to show me him sometime. I'm sure I've met him, I'm just not too sure."

"Yeah and then afterwards maybe we could-" He was cut by his father.

"Time for school." He went to grab his keys off the counter

"Oh no, Mr. Stewart. I'm taking them." Raine said

"Really?" He asked. He sighed happily "Thank you."

"I'll even take Jackson."

"Sweeeettttt DOGGY!" Jackson said happily grabbing his bag and running outside.

"He likes you." Miley and Lily said together

"Really, I couldn't tell." Raine said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dropping off the three at the high school and saying their goodbye's Celtic drove off as soon as the last door shut. Rain has sighed ad then spoke up. "I need my pills."

"Why, because you ate so much?" He asked as they stopped at a red light. Raine Glared at him. He was being an ass about her problem. "You really have to stop."

"I've tried and I just can't." She stared out the window of the car. The sky was clear. Not a single cloud was in the sky anymore. She could tell that it was going to be a fairly warm day.

"Well maybe you haven't tried hard enough." He flicked on the blinker and turned right onto a busy street.

"Oh really?" She looked at him. This was basically what they did four out of the seven days of the week. They fought about her drug problems.

"Maybe your sister should know about what your up to?" He eyed her.

"You wouldn't tell her!" This was the first time he had threatened her in any way. And her sister had looked up to her. Raine couldn't let her sister know what she did on her spare time.

"Maybe you can hit up a rehab place here for a few days while she is in school." Celtic suggested.

"Maybe. Or I can wait till I go home and start one there."

"That'll be in like a month!" He said stopping the car on the side of the road. He turned to her. "If you start it when you get home then you will soon quit it because you'll be too busy to go anymore." A moment of silence flew by and then Celtic spoke up again "Maybe you could take a break on modeling till you can stop paying for drugs and pay for Rehab."

"You're right but how does that stop my Bulimia?"

"Well, you haven't thrown up breakfast yet! So that's a start!" They both laughed a little and she called him an ass. "So your royal Highness." He got back onto the road and went back to driving back to her mom's house. "Should we pop pills, throw up, find someone who has weed or change our addictions to coffee?"

"Weed would be good right about now." She smiled. "My last time. I promise."

"Baby steps are good girl. Just think how much happier you'll be without drugs later on in life." He said to her. He pulled up into the driveway and turned the car off. Celtic got on the internet and looked for places nearby that had weed. Raine was upstairs crouched over the toilet while popping pills.

Celtic knocked on the bathroom door and told her that he'd be back. He was going to go out and get the Marijuana. She said ok and soon was out a few minutes after he left. She made her way down the stairs and laid on the couch. She was exhausted from throwing up and from the plane ride that took forever. She saw a magazine on the coffee table. Sitting up she opened it and turned the pages. She ran across a Hannah Montana picture and interview. Se read it over about twice and just stared at the picture. She looked familiar. Raine had never met Hannah before but there was someone that looked exactly like her.

Celtic walked right through the door and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. "Hannah Montana? Since when are you fascinated in her?" He asked. Putting the brown paper bag down on the table.

She eyed the bag and then shifted her gaze back to the Hannah picture. "I'm not. It's just she looks so familiar. Like someone we know." Celtic took a look at the picture himself.

"You'd think you'd remember that smile anywhere." He said "But whatever." He put down the magazine on the table and picked back up the bag. "Let's party." Raine laughed and got off of the couch, running upstairs and changing into her bathing suit. Jumping into the pool they both swam into the shallow end where they left the weed sitting on the edge and began to get high.

* * *

"So Lily, you think that your sister would like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Jackson asked as He, Miley and Lily entered through the doors of the high school. Miley had rolled her eyes at Jackson's question and Lily just shook her head. "I don't know Jackson. You'd have to ask her that yourself." She answered him 

"Hey Lils, I'll see you in class. Ryan is here." Miley had spotted her boyfriend of two months pulling things out of his locker.

"Good," Jackson said "Leaves me and Lily alone to talk about her sister." He smirked.

"Jackson, I'm not going to say yes so you'll get your hopes up and your dreams crushed. And I'm not saying no you'll be depressed and think that you will never have a chance with her. My sister changes each time I see her. Ask her out, don't ask me to ask her out for you. Be a man Jackson." Lily then walked off to go and find Oliver.

Miley greeted Ryan at his locker with a peck on the cheek "Hey Handsome!"

"You're late." He shut his locker and looked down at her. No it wasn't a bad day for him. He was like this every day. He was a mean person when it was just him and Miley but a fake in front of her friends and family.

"I know. And I'm sorry. Lily's sister was in town and she stopped by to say hi and-" She was stopped. He was covering her mouth with his hand.

"I don't care about your pathetic excuses Miley! You always have some dumb excuse that you think of on your way to school. I'm tired of it!" He pinned her up against the lockers. "Get here earlier next time or else we are over. And we all know that you won't be able to live without me." Miley just nodded her head and didn't try to say anything for fear of being hurt. She was scared like she was almost every morning that she saw him. Now was the time when she missed Jake and wished that he'd fly out of nowhere and save her. "I'm feeling nice today." Ryan scowled. He grabbed her by the arm roughly "Let me walk you to class." He then dragged her away. His fingers digging into her skin. Bruises would appear later on in the day.

Across the school Lily had found Oliver and she greeted him with a huge hug. "Well, someone certainly is happy." Oliver laughed and put his Algebra book in his bag.

"Well of course I am! My sister is in town." She opened her locker which was a few away from his.

"Oh how fun." He wasn't being sarcastic he was happy for her. Her sister was in town. "Wait," He turned to look at her. "You have a sister?!" He closed his locker and then went over to hers.

Lily smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I do. And she's the greatest sister ever!" She too pulled out her Algebra book. "I look up to her. She's my role model." Lily smiled and pulled a magazine out of her backpack. Thumbing through some of the pages she found what she was looking for and handed it over to Oliver. "That's her."

Oliver stood there staring at the picture. His jaw had dropped and then he tore his eyes away from the magazine. "Raine?" He asked shockingly "Raine Cromwell is your sister?" He still couldn't believe it. How could Lily have a sister and not tell him. Let alone her sister being Raine Cromwell. "But wait, why is her last name Cromwell and yours is Truscott?"

"Cromwell is my dad's last name. She decided to keep it after he died. She didn't ant to change it to Truscott." She explained to him. Oliver just nodded his head, understanding what she was saying. The bell soon rang and the two of them went off to class. Miley was already in her seat and had everything out. "Hey Miley" They both greeted her and they noticed her holding her arm with her other hand. Though she was wearing a jacket they couldn't see what was under there that she was trying to hide. Lily glanced over at Oliver who had taken out a folded piece of paper from his backpack. He opened it up and wrote down something. Then quickly shoving it back into his bag.

She always had seemed to be hiding something from them whenever she just came back from spending time with Ryan. Oliver and Lily were getting Suspicious, so on a piece of paper they'd write down each time they saw Miley clutching a body part of hers.

"You alright Miley?" Oliver asked concerned. He was one of her best friends and he knew she was hurt and he cared for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just ran into a locker door is all." She lied to him. It hurt her knowing that it was so simple for her to lie to him like that. He really did care for her, and so did Lily. She knew that but she couldn't find a way to tell him that.

Oliver and Lily weren't convinced at all. Not even the least bit. He took back out the piece of folded paper and wrote something else in it:

**Miley's Injuries:**

**Monday- 8:00 Holding right arm. Claims to have run into a locker.**

Above it, was other days of the last few weeks of her excuses. She had used the running into the locker excuse many times before. But she spread them out so it seemed like they wouldn't notice it. She used it at least once a week.

Miley had looked over at Oliver and he quickly folded it up and putting it back into his bag. She almost saw what was written on it. Hopefully she didn't see anything. "What was that?" She asked him Lily quickly glared at Oliver from Behind Miley.

"N-nothing. Just a piece of paper my mom left me this morning telling me to have a good day." He lied to her. Now he felt like more of an idiot for lying to her. Taking out a blank sheet of paper his book and a pen for notes he thought bout what Miley saw in Ryan. He was so much better. He just wished he could sweep Miley off of her feet and save her from the horrible monster.

* * *

Wasted and hanging onto the side of the pool was sitting on the steps Raine had mumbled to Celtic that they had to get out soon to pick up Miley, Jackson and Lily. Ten minutes later they climbed out of the pool and went into the bathroom to see how horrible they actually looked. They're eyes were all red and puffy and they didn't know how to get it to go away. They never had to make their red eyes quickly disappear. 

"Maybe if we put damn paper towels over our eyes it would help." He suggested.

"I thought that was for crying and if you were cutting onions and your eyes were stinging?" She asked

"I guess you could say it's kind of the same thing. You cry your eyes get all red and puffy. You smoke, your eyes get all red and puffy. So why not try it?" He then left the bathroom and went into the kitchen.

"That might just work." She said following him. Raine was willing to try anything in order to make her not look so damn stoned when they picked up Lily and her friends.


End file.
